User talk:Silver-Haired Seireitou
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Silver-Haired Seireitou page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shiratori Cullen (Talk) 20:04, May 27, 2010 Hey Sei I got a question. Am I allowed to let one of my characters become a Xiaochu? Is that okay? Long live Yamato! -The dark ninja 03:30, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Permission. Could you place me on, Mechakucha Boltsu, as 3rd Seat of the 4th Division? Atleast, to where people can view it on, the Official Bleach Fan Fiction Gotei 13 Chart? (Since we can not edit without your permission.) If you could do this for me, I would be much obliged. Bombadcrow666 18:59, May 29, 2010 (UTC) The Bombadcrow666 RP or whatever it's called... Hey, I have a question, and I've been referred to go to you. (Since you are the head-admin and all...) I was wondering, what is your 'definition' of RP? If so, does it work like a chat-box? Use another site, to talk as your characters, and such, or is it you just make an article with a 'special' name and do your thing. (And edit as you go along?) I'm just wondering because I'm wanting to try it out soon. Sincerely.... Bombadcrow666 21:29, June 2, 2010 (UTC) The bombadcrow Hints The story of Operation: The Invasion of Hueco Mundo is still not finished. But I can give you hints: The Arrancars are easily defeated by the Athrods, a race that have advanced technology. The Espada is no more. The Hollows are outnumbered. The Athrods are planning for a big invasion on the Soul Society. The Shinigami have a new ally called the Nevak, another Shinigami race with advanced technology, but not as powerful against the Athrods. The Behemoths, a race of giant colossus spiritual beings who are the greatest allies of the Athrods, created the mechas 40 years before the invasion on Hueco Mundo. Hints The story of Operation: The Invasion of Hueco Mundo is still not finished. But I can give you hints: The Arrancars are easily defeated by the Athrods, a race that have advanced technology. The Espada is no more. The Hollows are outnumbered. The Athrods are planning for a big invasion on the Soul Society. The Shinigami have a new ally called the Nevak, another Shinigami race with advanced technology, but not as powerful against the Athrods. The Behemoths, a race of giant colossus spiritual beings who are the greatest allies of the Athrods, created the mechas 40 years before the invasion on Hueco Mundo. Yo Just letting you know I'm here. Message me on Renge's talk page if you need anything. Working on our Grandmaster now. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 05:22, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Thank you a very much. Thank you for helping with my article. I should know more about this stuff, or attempt to learn it, but I am busy alot of the time, sadly. (Not a good excuse, but, eh.) But, seriously, thank you. And also, thank Ten-Tails for helping me on the article as well. Bombadcrow666 00:26, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Seijin Since you seem to have forgone the chat for the time being, I decided to try your talk page. I was just wondering, which Seijin Rank(s) I have permission to place my character, Andlaust Klikkaður Mýgrútur, in. I do not particularly care, but I am just wondering what is allowed. Thanks! --Thepantheon 04:50, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey Sei. The Gotei 13 page said I need you to OK my charecter, Shade Kagekyo. If, by the grace of the good Lord, you say ok, I would like to put him no higher than tenth seat (kinda sucks right know, working on that). Thanks. Firegod00 03:15, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Yo Just letting you know that I'm here. I've been sick the last two days so I haven't come on much if at all. I hope to be on at regular times the rest of the week. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 04:01, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :Nah, it's ok. I added more to Nanako, and am planning to start the next Council member. Lavi started his, and when you're ready, you can jump into the creation. Also, regarding the RP, I suggest we wait until one, you're back to 100%, and two, after we finish the Council members and remaining Arrancar 5. I realize that it might put it on hold for a while, but this way, we'll have all our team players. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 04:04, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::: That's fine by me. I should be able to do most of that by this weekend, but we'll see. I have the entire weekend off and most of my Friday as well, so you'll be seeing a lot of me. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 05:35, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Kinda funny Heian Yinru has shadow manipulative abilities correct? His Shinigami counterpart, would be Shade, who had the same skill before becoming a demon. I'm not complaining or anything. I find it cool to be honest. Firegod00 23:51, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Here Sorry it took me so long to get here, but I'm here now. I'll be here all night. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 02:29, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :Coolness. Also, didja see Sorata? --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 02:37, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :: I did. I thought he was well made. He makes a fine addition to the Council. Also, loved the choice of the opening song you put on the RP's talk page. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 02:41, June 19, 2010 (UTC) I thought you'd like that opening ^^' It was epicness in pwnage form lulz. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 02:54, June 19, 2010 (UTC) hey hey i wanna start making a charater on this fanon, but cant find the story or proper places to began. I wanted to know if you could show me the way.staticzZz 06:39, June 23, 2010 (UTC) arrancar how do i make an arrancar there is no group sort to say, also which vizard list is correct.? Desperate for question Hey you seem to be like a regular on this site, so let me ask you. Is this site even alive anymore? Seriously, I been looking around and I've been trying to understand this site, whether its meant to be a RP wikia or a fanfic wikia (still not sure how RPing would work). Been asking around and such, so now I'm asking you. Hoping that's not too much trouble (or get ignored) *Whoops forgot to sign my post. Probably why I didn't get a response hehe Yami Vishnu 14:31, June 29, 2010 (UTC) New guy with questions on how to start I'm new to the fan-fiction stuff and I was told to ask you on how I should start with character creation and all that fun stuff, can you help me? Shuya Raenuros I was wondering if you could take a look at my character (Shuya) and see if I did it right =PSoulAlbarn91 21:53, June 29, 2010 (UTC)SoulAlbarn91 Masutā Tatsumaki You could also check my character. Thanks! Betterbox 19:42, June 30, 2010 (UTC) New Race Hey, if its ok with you, can I make a new race? When you have an answer, just let me know. If not, ok. No big deal. Firegod00 04:02, July 9, 2010 (UTC) zanpakuto hey could my character have the Katen Kyōkotsu as his zanpakuto?Mute Mouth (Mute Mouth Talk| ) 06:52, July 9, 2010 (UTC)Mutemouth oh..ok no problem.:)Mute Mouth (Mute Mouth Talk| ) 09:20, July 9, 2010 (UTC)Mutemouth My Character's Zanpakuto I recently made a character, but then noticed in the Rules and Regulations that a form higher than Bankai isn't allowed. My character, Kenji Hiroshi, has two zanpakuto because he has two zanpakuto spirits in his Inner World. He has a form he calls his Tsuinkai, or twin release, which just uses a fused form of both his Bankai because his spirits were once one, but split their power into two swords, and this Tsuinkai is what he'd be using as a Bankai if the spirits were seperate. Is it alright to keep it this way, or should I change it? Thanks Kenji Hiroshi 16:49, July 16, 2010 (UTC)Kenji Hiroshi. : Yeah well, the same thing happened to me there now. I decided to drop the whole "fusion" thing and went with a single zanpakuto instead. I'm gonna make my character a Vizard instead, because at the moment, he's supposed to be the strongest member of the group he leads, but as it stands, he weaker than his second in command. Thanks for the quick response btw. While I'm here, you wouldn't have any advice to prevent me making my characters too powerful? Thanks for the help. Referring Canon Characters Hey, sorry to bug you again so soon, but I was wondering if I would have any problems using the following canon characters as important/major enemies in my stories? The characters are Arrancar that have appeared in the movies and games. The characters to be specific are Arturo Plataedo from Bleach the 3rd Phantom game and Ying and Yang from The DiamondDust Rebellion film. Thanks in advance.Kenji Hiroshi 20:16, July 16, 2010 (UTC)Kenji Hiroshi. Referring Canon Characters Hey, sorry to bug you again so soon, but I was wondering if I would have any problems using the following canon characters as important/major enemies in my stories? The characters are Arrancar that have appeared in the movies and games. The characters to be specific are Arturo Plataedo from Bleach the 3rd Phantom game and Ying and Yang from The DiamondDust Rebellion film. Thanks in advance.Kenji Hiroshi 20:16, July 16, 2010 (UTC)Kenji Hiroshi. Referring Canon Characters Hey, sorry to bug you again so soon, but I was wondering if I would have any problems using the following canon characters as important/major enemies in my stories? The characters are Arrancar that have appeared in the movies and games. The characters to be specific are Arturo Plataedo from Bleach the 3rd Phantom game and Ying and Yang from The DiamondDust Rebellion film. Thanks in advance.Kenji Hiroshi 20:16, July 16, 2010 (UTC)Kenji Hiroshi. New Sub-Race I was wondering if it'd be alright If I made a new sub-race of shinigami? Oh yeah, sorry about the multiple question post last time. It was a mistake on my part. Kenji Hiroshi 12:11, July 18, 2010 (UTC)Kenji Hiroshi Here you go Sei Here you go Sei. It kinda gave the sky a purple hue to it too, though I tried to reverse it as much as possible. Hope it still works for you. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 21:55, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Hell's Tournament First of all, allow me to congratulate your epicness on this idea. Sounds like a ton of fun and has sparked my return to BFF while remaining on NF for Naruto Tensei. Plus, I think it's about time my old main character made his return in front of Koga and all in this tournament. Ryan has missing in action for months. I think it's time for Soul Society to find out what he's been up to, wouldn't you agree? >:) ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 20:31, July 25, 2010 (UTC) : Will do. See you soon. :) ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 22:20, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :: The haps? If that means what's up, then not much. Just remodeling some characters that I haven't updated in awhile. What about you? ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 23:48, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Back from the Boondocks Ya, I'm still here. I've been redoing Ryan since I last posted a message on your talk page (yeah, that long). Whats up? ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 04:43, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : I'm redoing one, and then making four new ones. Kick ass ones. Darker than Black Gaiden episode 4 came out the other days, and the HeiXYin moment along with the pwnage fight scene really sparked some ideas. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 05:18, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::: You'd better believe it. >:3 ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 05:45, July 26, 2010 (UTC) RE:Yo About to put the finishing touches on Raian and begin on his team and family. It's taken me a ton of time to put all of my ideas into these articles, but I think they'll pay off once they're all done. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 22:20, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Starrk I was actually just writing a message about that to you. Hahaha Two minds think alike. Also, take a look at Raian's talk page. It looks like yet another chat goon has come out of the woodworks to take me out. At least Arch was civil in his discussion. But the ammount of rudeness in Watcha's little "speech" made me rip him a new one on his talk page. So if the chat erupts in more drama because of my words there, you can tell them "Merry Early Christmas" from Ten ^^ ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 05:38, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :: With pleasure. *borrows Starrk's pistols* I'll be on Watcha's talk page if any one needs me >:3 ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 05:42, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ::: I'm about to save Starrk's page. I photo shopped an image of him using Cero Oscuras. Wait till I post it, it looks pwnage. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 06:35, July 27, 2010 (UTC) yeah here --暗闇の門番 - "Gatekeeper of Darkness"'' (言うことを何かを得た - "You got something to say?") 02:59, July 28, 2010 (UTC) RE:Hey Tenny I'm doing alright. I got some bad news today, but it's nothing I can talk about here on the internet. Still my day was good overall. I'm fighting Arch now to prepare for the tournament, while also preparing my other teammates. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 05:05, July 28, 2010 (UTC) : Alright, I'll take a look. I must admit that I love using Harribel and Starrk. Harribel is my favorite character, so it's cool to be able to see more of her and Starrk pwns even when he's just being lazy. So yes, I'm enjoying myself here. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 05:20, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :: O.O Wow. We might want to put a barrier around the ring that this tournament takes place in. 'Cause we're liable to blow up the world with this level of fights already on the way. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 05:29, July 28, 2010 (UTC) thumb|200px|right ::: This video makes me want to start the tournament now lol ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 06:14, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Chatango? Hey, your new chatango account is? すでに黒バン DarkNight (Talk to me! | 08:59, July 28, 2010 (UTC) GIN-SAMA DID IT!!! CHECK BLEACH WIKI SPOILERS NOW! GIN BETRAYED AIZEN! xD ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 16:54, July 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm here too Well I'm here. Gonna be working on fighting Arch while finalizing my other teammates for Team Harbinger. I desperately await Bleach coming out. Gin is gonna own Aizen and I can't wait. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 23:53, July 28, 2010 (UTC) : Yup. I honestly can't wait for Bleach or Naruto to come out. And I'm glad I got to keep Harribel, because now I can spice her up and improve her before the tourny at the end of this week. I'm excited. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 01:05, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Yes Please, Sei. Yes, that would be great. I thank you for letting me be able to take this character, and thank you for the rights as well. I never planned on it becoming a debate, and we handled it well. I can never state enough, I'm here on these sites to have fun, nothing else. :). Thank you again for letting me have: Isabella Peleira. Bombadcrowftw 00:30, July 29, 2010 (UTC) I agree with you on those facts. It should be fun to see how the RP goes in the Hell Tourney. Again, another thank you. ^_^. It does look like days in the wikis are looking up. :) Can't wait to see what I can do with Isabella, she seems like a great piece for my team. :D Bombadcrowftw 00:39, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Harribel A little of both. I need to do the same for Starrk. They've been training for years since they left Aizen so they need to be way more powerful then before. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 01:21, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ::: Thanks for the ideas ^^. I'll see what I can whip up. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 01:49, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Kisuke Urahara After giving Kisuke to Aha, I understand there was a little trade off there w/e. But would I be able to make a seperate Fanon-ized Kisuke for my team in the Hell Tournament? My team is not as "strong" as your or Ten's teams and I have two current characters without Zanpakuto. Please get back to me when you can--The Fallen Emperor of Las Noches Talk to Me and look at my page 20:24, July 29, 2010 (UTC) There : Alright all done. Now I don't have anything left to do with that place. It's over now. Tell them that I wasn't there for any of them. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 23:38, July 29, 2010 (UTC) I don't know...I'm still vastly upset. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 23:48, July 29, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks. Now do me a favor and keep the chat in line ^^ Armed's actions on Aha's character page severely angered me. Especially when he called this place, his wiki so I ripped into the place on the same page. The chat may whine about it but I don't really care. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 23:56, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :: BLEACH IS OUT!!!! ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 00:05, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::: I have no bad blood with Armed. Just what he said. My problem is the chat making life on the wiki hard by constantly interjecting thier trolling and then turning around and telling me or Aha, or whoever to be mature. It's almost as if they're saying that no matter what they don, they're the mature and smart ones, while everyone that dares complain about them or reject their opinions is "acting like a child" in Lavi's words, or "close minded" in the words of Armed, Xan, and Fumi. It boils my blood to no end. I have no problem with them as people, just their mindsets. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 00:16, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Help Raian's zanpakutō's clicheness is starting to get to me. I was wondering if you had any ideas for a kick @$$ zanpakutō or just some ideas for abilities in general? ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 01:52, July 30, 2010 (UTC) : Nope. That works. Once again you have come through for me. ^^ I'm actually trying to crack down on my constant changes in Zanpakutō, seeing as you've actually found a sword that you're content with. I'm also overhauling his history and his Synopsis. Though he was being stupid, Watcha had a point. Raian changed so much as a character, so often that he is extremely confusing to read, so I'm not redoing him, but I'm reforming him and taking out anything unnecessary. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 02:06, July 30, 2010 (UTC) RE:What'cha up to? Just finished Raian's shikai. Check it out. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 04:16, July 30, 2010 (UTC)